


说他是条狗

by cindyfxx



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim的新搭档掉进了重案组的兔子洞；Jim和Blair达成了某种共识。</p>
            </blockquote>





	说他是条狗

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call Him a Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053) by [Lanning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanning/pseuds/Lanning). 



> _说他是条狗似乎有失公允，虽然他的确有四条腿、一条尾巴，并且汪汪叫，我承认他是，从外表上看。但对于我们这些深知他的人来说，他是位完美的温柔绅士。_

> 赫米奥妮·金戈尔德，《世界是方的》

 

 

 

他是整个重案组里最大最疯狂的那个混账，而我来这里是为了告诉你整个重案组里全是混账的疯子。

我是说，我在扫黄缉赌组呆了五年，而后突然被晋升去了重案组。我见过狗屁事，好吗？但是，没有，没有一件事能跟我在那里见到的狗屁事相提并论。是，我知道你会觉得三天时间见识不着什么的。Well，有些地方三天就他妈的已经是永远了，而重案组正是这种地方。我要告诉你，你绝对没见过Ellison那样活生生的精神病案例。

我知道，我知道。嗨，在扫黄缉赌组时我久闻那位伟人Jim Ellison大名。陆军英雄。Cascade最狂暴的SOB（son of bitch），警界最聪明的探员。做好事的本地男孩。蝉联三界的年度警员。见鬼，当我听说我成了他的新搭档时，我差点拉在裤子里——况且，我也是把好手。他应该高兴有我这么个搭档，在他上一任所谓‘搭档’之后。在扫黄组我的结案率最高，而且我的履历干净得像阵清风，不像某些就该默默无闻长头发的四眼田鸡。

但他高兴有我做搭档吗？他妈的，不。上班头一天，对吗？他妈的头一天！他就开始惹我，我们甚至还没走出Bank的办公室。我是说，Banks介绍我们的时间里，Ellison看我的表情就像我是他家宠物猫的呕吐物。本来还以为他不会跟我握手，但他握了。

而后Banks也跟我实话实说了——知道我的履历出色，说重案组有我加入是种幸运。“我觉得你们俩会成为一对出色的搭档的。我们先试几个星期，看看进展如何。”他说道。

“是，长官。”Ellison说道，一身的寒气。而且，不开玩笑地说，他下巴上的那段小肌肉开始该死的原地抽搐，就好像要从他脸上蹦出来，跳到Banks的办公桌上跳他妈的赛前舞，我对上帝发誓。那时候我就应该发现他是疯的，但我当时只觉得他是神志不清。

你知道，有了超人之类的扯淡。你还相信会有记者来问他他是不是流星异形吗？等我跟他一起乘车时，我们得去挖掘。那件事过去已经一个多月了。而且，有人觉得任何有脑子的人会相信那种屁话？但是那个Rainier的书呆子相信，所以啦，整个他妈的世界都跑出去买‘超感队长’的股票，随便那个一脑袋屎的Sandburg怎么称呼他。

可是，我跟Ellison搭档的第一天糟透了。完全是地狱。第二天也是，想起来了，还有第三天-好吧，根本没有第三天。操，咱们一天一天的说。

我们花了一早上时间重新看Ellison手头的案件——并没有多少。见鬼，你用一只手就能数过来。我发现他那个‘搭档’不在的三周里他有点处境危急。我的意思是说，那个小白痴上街办案大概很没用，但书呆子们都很擅长文书工作。但，伙计，Ellison结案的速度比我掏老二的速度还快，有没有搭档都一样。我们快要干完时一个电话正好打进来——港口发生了凶杀案——所以我们出门了。

我们下去到车库，上了他的卡车，那是辆灰蓝色的垃圾福特。你一定会觉得有他这样资历的探员能买得起些更棒的东西，所以我开了他句玩笑——为了破冰，你明白吧？我是说，我们刚花了两个小时重新查阅那些案子，我觉得他说的话总共没超过十个词。

“1969年的？”我说道。“操，1969年产的统统狗屁不值，Ellison。”

好吧，Ellison像只窜出地狱的蝙蝠冲出去去。连都没看我一眼。“帮我个忙，Corbin。”片刻后他说道，他握着方向盘的指关节都泛白了。“保留你的观点吧。”

“你到底怎么回事？”我说，我生气了。如果某人神志不清，我可以放他一马，但他给我看这种‘冷冻先生’的死人脸好几个小时了，我已经受够了。“只是个玩笑。”

“我没笑。”

“是，我看见了。你对我有什么不满，Ellison？如果你有，我们就开诚布公地说出了。”

他看了我一眼，表情变了一点，说道：“不。我没有对你不满。”

“那到底是他妈的什么问题？你觉得我不是个出色的警员，不配跟你搭档办案？”

“你是个出色的警员，Corbin。”

“你他妈说对了。”我屏息道，试着冷静下来，试着想想他上个月才刚跟那个小假货拆伙。“看。我知道那个小蠢蛋折腾得你够呛。我也知道适应一个新搭档不是件容易事——”

Ellison一脚踩住刹车板，如果我没系着安全带，我就得从风挡玻璃窜出去。我们周围响起一片刹车声、鸣笛声和人们的叫骂声，但他却像根本没听见一样瞪着我——见鬼，他的表情就像要活剥了我的皮，把尸首扔到地上狠狠用脚跺。“我们打开天窗说亮话吧，”他说道，他很生气，几乎是咬着牙说。“你不是我的搭档（partner）。”

操！我会听之任之那才叫见鬼。“操他妈的我不是！看，Ellison，我磨碎了屁股为了进重案组。我却得到了这个——”

“你不是我的搭档。我才他妈的不在乎你得到了什么。”

“他妈的到底是怎么——”

“我的队长说你要跟我一起办案，你跟着一起办案。但你永远也成不了我的搭档，明白吗？我不在乎你有多出色。你不是我的搭档。听明白了吗？”他的脸跟他的指节一样白，他下巴上那段该死的肌肉又在跳舞了，而他的眼神就像那些精神不正常的罪犯——不介意告诉你，当时我脖颈上的汗毛都立起来了。Ellison生气的时候千万别招惹他。

我气得要死，但我一声没吱。我是说，他的话我听的很明白。我明白得刚刚好。他被那个混蛋Sandburg‘搞’了，所以他才不想再要搭档了。见鬼，如果我是他，我也会这样的感觉的。搭档是个你能信任他为你防备身后的人，你不会认为他会在你身后捅刀子。看起来Ellison的确是把Sandburg当搭档了，即使他不是个警员。这真是太他妈傻了，因为没人能理解搭档的意义，除了一个警员。但是，见鬼的，我猜即使是年度警员也会有犯傻的时候。

所以喽，我没计较。我觉得也许他需要点时间客服发生的一切，然后习惯有了新搭档这件事。然后习惯我。我是说，他对我屁都不知道呢。就他所知的，我有可能又是一个托他后腿，出卖他的混蛋。我觉得也许等他看见我的行动力之后就会明白过来。

所以我们去了港口边的那段铁路，知道那地方的？法医们已经过去了，那个穿着商务西装的可怜混蛋正脸朝下趴在泥里，旁边是他脑袋撞上的铁轨。Ellison跟一个来找他的制服警员说了几句话，然后是那个法医队长，你知道吗？我就想个狗屁白痴一样站在一边！！他没有介绍我我——见鬼，我成了个他妈的隐形人。所以，我自己介绍自己——作为Ellison的新搭档。

Ellison又对我露出那种死人脸，然后转过身背对着我。而当我跟那些法医聊聊的时候，我从余光里看见他过去看证物袋里的东西。那家伙口袋里的东西有：钥匙、折叠小刀、名片夹、零钱。他打开名片夹，然后小声嘟囔着“Avery Charges”。然后他蹲在尸体边，又把那个法医叫了过去。

“没钱包，Ray？”

“没有。”Ray说道，拿起器械。

“没雪茄？”

“雪茄？”我转过头看向Ellison，但他一直瞪着铁轨。

“没有，没有雪茄。怎么了？Jim，你想抽烟？”Ray自顾自地笑了。看来他已经习惯Ellison的胡话了。

“谢谢，Ray，”Ellison说道，注意力有点涣散，然后开始沿着铁轨走去，朝货栈区走去。

我瞪着他的背影。“Ellison，你到底要去哪里呀？”

他没理我，然后Ray又笑了，看来我一眼。“如果你打算跟Jim共事，你最好习惯这样的行为。他向来自顾自做事。最好粘紧他，如果你想参加突袭的话。”

“突袭？”现在我瞪着Ray了。“什么突袭？”

Ray耸耸肩。“我认得那个表情。他发现了什么事情。最好跟紧点。”

“如果我就因为Ellison发现了什么没告诉我的事就沿着一条繁忙的铁路线徒步去个鬼才知道的地方，那才叫见鬼了。”我说道，我听起来很生气，那是因为我真生气了。

Ray又耸耸肩，收拾起他的箱子。“你的葬礼。”他走开，走向他的箱型车，然后停下来跟那些重案组的说了几句话。他们看向我，然后就假装他们根本就没看见我，然后开始摇着头小声嘀咕，就好像我有什么不正常。

我不正常？！！！我是那个当我们有案子要办却沿着西北部最繁忙铁路线漫无目的溜达的人吗？操！我沿着铁路看向Ellison，现在他真的往前去了，几乎是在小跑着。“婊子养的混蛋。”我说道，没敢让别人听见。我爬进卡车发动，然后沿着这条铁轨东边的窄小双向车道往前摇晃，跟上那个榆木脑袋的疯子。只花了我一分钟时间就追上了他。

我放慢车速，摇下车窗。“嗨！Ellison！你要去哪里？”

他没理我。他甚至连看都没看我一眼。他瞪着前方，深呼吸着，就好像……见鬼，我不知道那除了他妈的不正常外该算什么。

“Ellison！”这次我大声嚷嚷道，但他还是继续往前走。“好。我到Cyclops化工厂等你。”我踩下油门，厌恶地把他甩在身后。我是说，谁能这样工作？跟一个不跟你说话的搭档？妈的，跟一个都不承认你是搭档的搭档？这家伙一定是神经病。要不然就是个混蛋。或是两者都是。操！

Cyclops石化厂就前面在几百码处，所以我一看见车位就停了进去。然后我等着。然后我等着。然后我又等着。就在我决定让Ellison自己玩去的，下车去给自己买个巨无霸汉堡的时候，我听见了火车鸣笛。

我跳下福特车，跑向铁路那边。我能看见Ellison——他已经方面了脚步，微微弯身，就像在找什么东西。我再次听见火车鸣笛。见鬼了，方圆五英里以内的人都听见火车鸣笛了。Ellison听见了吗？操，没有！这就是超人。或者，即使他听见了他也他妈的不在乎。你知道他干了什么吗？他在铁轨上蹲下了。

你们听见我的话了！！！他他妈在铁轨上蹲下了！好吧，我开始喊叫。然后他无视我。他捡起了什么东西嗅着。我看见火车的前灯照上弯道；速度非常快，我开始跑向他，撕心裂肺地喊叫着。但他就是一动不动。

“Ellison！！快躲开！！！快躲开！！！”

他不理我。甚至连都没抬起来。他妈的没道理我能及时跑到他身边，而且，使其他妈的我能，我他妈的也不会去舍命搭救一个像Ellison这样不要命的家伙！他一定是听见了火车，听见了我的喊声。到那他就是不动地方——也就是说，直到那个该死的车头快要轧上他，发出刺耳的鸣笛声。然后，突然，他看向四周——就像他刚美美地睡醒——明白过来是什么从身后过来了，滚出铁轨，差一点被压成人肉三明治！

他躺在那里，就像别人打了好几下脑袋，然后站起身走向我，手里还拿着东西嗅着。

“你丫是神经病吗？”我在火车的呼啸声中朝他尖叫着。

Ellison走到我面前，把个东西举到我脸前。“来只雪茄。”

我一巴掌打开那东西。“如果我想抽雪茄我会自己去卖！！！”

“有时候一只雪茄并不只是一只雪茄。”Ellison说道，他看着我的表情就好像我应该明白这他妈的鬼话的意思。然后他皱起脸，转身走向仓库和那些储油罐。他走得飞快，就好像他知道自己要去哪里一样。

“现在又是什么？该死的，Ellison，我们应该去查凶杀案！！！”

“这正是我做的。”他说道，再次冷若冰霜。“所以别挡着我的路。”

“那该死的雪茄跟这个有什么关系？”

“没关系。”他走得更快了，一边掏出枪。“压低你的声音。”他指着我们右侧的一个波纹钢板做成的维修工工棚说道。他手里端着枪走过去，动作就像个看多了动作片的家伙。

我跟在他身后，不知道是该呼叫后援呢，还是呼叫个穿紧身衣的（超级英雄）——随后我看见工棚门上的锁是被撬开的。操。我从枪套里拔出枪，紧贴在工棚上，好奇Ellison到底知道不知道他在干什么。Ellison看着我点点头，现在完全一本正经，然后随着一个非常流畅的转身，他踢开门闯进去。

对，那动作的确挺帅的。毫无疑问受过突击队的格斗训练，你可以从他动作里看出来。工棚里那些下流的犯罪分子们也看见了，他妈得肯定看见了。我紧跟在Ellison身后，而且，伙计，他们甚至没来得及伪装呢。哦，是的，就是他们。在他们身上找到了Avery Charles的钱包，还有他们用来打他脑袋的铁管。还有几根Charles昂贵的雪茄。

我怎么他妈的会知道？也许他就是那种……他们怎么叫他们来着？低能超人。你知道的，就是那种能在头脑了演奏贝多芬或是做数学题的疯子。好吧，就像你说的那样！不用说，那个混蛋得到了他想要的结果。他结案了。他是个让人没法忍受的草泥马……而且毫无疑问他已经他们的无药可救了。他他妈的居然在火车开过来的时候坐铁轨上，操操操！！！

反正，第一天就这样。哦，除了一件事。

我们和那群犯罪分子大战时，我信心大增。你知道让个白领一族打破世界纪录是怎么样的。我大汗淋漓——Ellison闯进那道门是，我极其出色的志愿了他，所以我期待他会也这么说。你知道的，也许承认他不需要我做搭档是不对的。好吧，他没那么说。他屁都没说！

所以我们正站在Booking的柜台边，写着报告，然后我说：“对于两个不是搭档的家伙来说算不错了。”

Ellison甚至都没抬头，我又开始生气了。

“我平安度过了今天，Ellison。”

“是的。”

“搭档就是这样的。”

“死心吧，Corbin”

“猜你不习惯‘平安度过’，嗯？”

Ellison猛地抬起头。

我试着说道。“看，Ellison，我不会把你搞得一团糟，好吗？我是个警员，不是某些想坐享其成的变态书呆子——”

“Corbin。”他嗓音里的某些东西让我一身冷汗，及时他只是目视前方，并没看着我。“你再敢说Sandburg一句坏话，我向上帝发誓，我就打死你。”

对！我像上帝发誓，这就是他说的话。我要说的是，他彻底神经病了。我是说，在那个小鸡巴套儿想对他那么做之后，他还要充大哥？Well，我能说什么？人不能跟疯子讲理。

所以，这就是第一天。能怎么想呢？好吧，坚持住，一切会变好的。

第二天早上，我还是去了局里，Ok？而所有人都聚集在Banks秘书的电脑边。他们都看着电脑显示器在说笑着。

“他已经受过了洛杉矶。是呀，如果我了解Sandburg，更可能是洛杉矶已经受够了他。”Rafe咯咯笑着，就像他很喜欢Sandburg摧毁洛杉矶这个念头。

“你什么时候收到邮件的，Rhonda？”Taggert越过她肩膀看着，然后坏笑着。我不太了解Taggert，但他绝不是那种会笑的类型。

而Rhonda像是，我不知道怎说，像是要开花儿了一样！就像她刚赢了乐透彩票。“昨天晚上我快要刚下班时收到的。”

“他听起来不错呀。”Brown看着Rafe，但Rafe正看着读显示器笑。

“他听起来过得相当不错。Jim知道吗？”Conner用一种很低的声音问道，立刻每个人都看了彼此一眼。

“我不知道。”Rhonda说道，声音非常轻。“Blair没说他们有谈过。只说他要回来了。”

“他们得谈谈。”Conner用她的古怪口音说道。对，澳大利亚人。看起来不错，但我几乎一句都听不懂她说的话。而且她见鬼的也兴奋不已！你知道的，所有人都又兴奋又开心。“Blair走之前他们就应该谈谈的。”

“是呀，但是，你知道Jim的。”Taggert摇摇头，说道。

哦，他妈的操！那个小混蛋要回Cascade了，而他们却聚在这里庆祝！我真他妈的不敢相信。那个流氓小青年应该被提起公诉。我是说，他彻底毁了Ellison的生活，垃圾了他的名声，让他变成了Cascode所有犯罪分子的冷笑话。这事儿已经让他变成了个百分之百的纯疯子，而他所谓的‘朋友们’害羞让他回来接着捣乱？

“他们之间他妈的还有什么好说的？”我说道，我又愤怒了。见鬼，想来我在重案组的所有时间都在生气。“从一开始就是因为跟Sandburg说话搞垮了Ellison。我真惊讶你们这些人怎么没凑到一起‘意外’弄断那个怪胎的腿。”

Well，整个审讯室在那个星期天的早晨变得就像停尸间。我是说，所有人都停下手里的活儿看着我，甚至是个他妈的水桶腰女孩，然后那个大混蛋Brown站直身说道：“你刚才说什么？”

我也挺起胸，这样我就比他高一点了，然后我说道：“我说那个鸡巴套儿Sandburg是个卑鄙无耻下流的变态，应该有人教教他别他妈的祸害警察的名声。这话怎么了吗？”

“你个弱智。”Conner说道，她皱着鼻子，好像在我身上闻见了上星期的垃圾。Rhonda翻了下眼睛，转过身去，背对着我。

“我觉得是你有问题。”Rafe说道，他看着我的样子就好像想在我屁股上楔进一把剁肉刀。“如果我是你，我会他妈的立刻改口。”

“三年来Sandburg一直是警队一员，”Tagger说道，上帝，这家伙平时看起来就像只大大的黑色泰迪熊，但别惹他生气。“而你才来了两天而已。”

好吧，上帝个拐棍儿！这话过了。我是说，这话太他妈的过了。“警队的一员？那个小混蛋才不是警察，他是个跟屁虫，是个想在Ellison捞一笔的吸血鬼，他叫停骗局的唯一原因是因为他蛋软了！操！有你们这样的朋友，难怪那个可怜混账会精神崩溃。”

然后Brown要朝我来，但Taggert拦住了他，Rafe也拉住了他的手臂，我知道他妈是不会打我的，不论他们多生气。大概因为在他们内心深处，他们知道我说的没错。“不论从哪方面说Sandburg都是个警察，”Taggert说道，很奇怪，这个家伙能这么生气的同时还保持冷静。“只要他想随时可以得到警徽。”

是，你相信能相信这话吗？不，我发誓，他就是这么说的。所以，我大张着嘴——我是说，废话浪费得够多了。“你在胡扯！没有一个警队会让那个小——”

“这个警队就会！”此刻Rafe已经在喊叫了，有那么一刻我以为他就要推开Brown和Taggert了。“你屁都不知道，Corbin。这里没有一个男人——”

“或女人，”Conner用恶毒的口气说道。

“——是不欠Sandburg一条命的。你他妈的过分了！”

“Corbin，”有人在我身后说道，我转身，他妈的有雷尼尔山那么大的拳头打在我鼻子上，然后我就躺在那里看着转啊转的，之后我才知道发生了什么。

然后Ellison俯下身，看着我说道：“我告诉过你再说他一句坏话我会怎么做的。”

对！对！疯子呀，伙计们，他是疯子，他们全他妈的是疯子！所以，我才躺在这里，然后我听见有人笑了——是Conner那个贱女人，我想——这时有人说：“呃……我是不是来的不是时候？”

Ellison的表情突然呆住了，双眼看向嗓音传过来的门口。然后他就变成了那种表情……见鬼，我不知道该怎么形容。就像他正在教堂里做礼拜。（译者：那是对soulmate的虔诚，那是对爱情的信仰。）

所以我看过去，活见鬼了，那个混蛋Sandburg正站在那儿。看上去就像退化回了69年，就像Ellison那辆破福特车——皮肤晒得像海滩上那些光屁股的冲浪者，穿着一条破破烂烂的牛仔裤，还有那件难看死了流氓小青年儿才穿的外套……操，整个他妈的一个怪胎！他看上去有点害怕。见鬼，他就应该害怕！他还有胆敢来这里，胆子真他妈的不小。

但Rafe却说：“当然没有，Sandburg。只是在打蟑螂。”然后就回到他的办公桌边摆弄那一大堆报告。

“看起来不错嘛，长发小子。”Brown说道，然后坐到Rafe身边打开眼前的文件夹。

“欢迎回来，桑迪。”Conner说道，声音甜死了，然后她就他妈的从我身上踩过去，走向休息室。“咖啡？”

“呃……好的，Megan，谢谢。”Sandburg说道，但他的眼睛却始终看着Ellison。“嗨，Rhonda。”

“嗨，Blair。”

“咖啡听起来不错。”Taggert绕过我，拍了下Sandburg的肩膀。“再见到你真好，Blair。”然后他跟着Conner走了。

“我也是，Joel。”Sandburg轻声说道。

Rhonda开始哼起歌，我能听见她飞快的打字声。

这些疯狂的混蛋！！！

“你没事吧，伙计？”

我才意识到这个小怪胎在跟我说话，但我太震惊了，说不出话了。你知道吗？这就像我明明是在家里上床睡觉，结果醒过来却发现自己在Cascade精神病院！

“他没事。”Ellison说道，他的声音听起来就好像他嗓子里堵着什么东西。Sandburg对他露出了那种表情，然后Ellison就笑了-好吧，几乎是笑了。“他在休息。”

“嗯哼。”Sandburg几乎在微笑着。

“所以。”Ellison从我身上跨过去——就好像我是个雪茄屁股或是个捏扁了的易拉罐——走向Sandburg。

“所以。”Sandburg看着他，表情还是有点紧张。

“过得怎样？”Ellison的声音非常轻，你知道的，就好像他正在对一个小孩子说话，或者是某种他一吓唬就会逃跑的野生动物。

“还好。”Sandburg把手揣进口袋里。“你呢？”

“还好。”Ellison就那样看着Sandburg。然后他说道：“我照你说的话做了。我仔细想过了。事实上，我想了很多。”

“是吗？”Sandburg的表情变得有点悲伤。

“然后我弄明白了。”

Sandburg变成了那种表情，好像他正聚精会神中。“你明白了？”他听上去有点屏息凝神的。

Ellison点点头，他的表情严肃，但同时又在微笑着。“是的。我明白自己那么生气的原因了。”

“你明白了？”

“而且，我也明白你为什么……召开新闻发布会了。”

“是吗？”此刻Sandburg已经一副呆头鹅的表情了，他从口袋里抽出双手，开始飞快地说话，同时挥舞着双手，就像要逃跑一样。“你……呃……想，愿意，去个地方谈谈吗？我们可以去Marco’s吃点早餐——我知道你喜欢那里的薄饼，虽然他们用的糖浆完全是砂糖加焦糖染色剂——你到底有没有吃过真正的枫糖浆，伙计？Naomi认识个弗蒙特州的家伙，他——”

那个疯子混账突然搂住Sandburg的腰，紧抱住他，另一只手托住Sandburg的后脑壳，然后他他妈地狠狠地吻了他。

对！你没听错！我说的都是实话，绝非信口开河，如果你认为Sandburg会反抗挣扎，那你就大错特错了。从我这个角度看，他整个就是心甘情愿的——双臂揽着Ellison的脖子，他要是再往上贴点，他就得把那家伙撞倒了，好吗？而我转过头去，看见Rafe和Brown正在若无其事的谈他们的手头上的事，而Rhonda还在打着她的报告，就像完全没看见十步之外正有两个男人在互啃着，我他妈的再也受不了了！！！

所以我从地上爬起来，抹掉鼻子上的血，推开Banks的房门冲了进去。我原以为他也许不在办公室里，所以才没出来大声喝止。但他就在办公室里，正吹着口哨给自己倒咖啡，看见我闯进来，他居然还该死的表情惊讶，可我才他妈的不在乎！

“你到底是怎么管这里的，Banks？”我开始喊叫，喊得整个楼层都能听见——操，我想让整个警局都听见。“这里应该是重案组，不是他妈的精神病院！”

Banks越过眼镜看向我，方下咖啡壶。“有什么问题吗，探员？”哦，伙计，他声音冷的就像块冰，但我已经冷静不下来了。

“有问题吗？”操，我都没法启齿，所以我拽着他的手臂，把他拉到了门口。“在你看这算不算是个问题？”然后我呻吟了声，因为情况变得更糟了——Ellison的两只手都按在了Sandburg的屁股上，而Taggert和Conner端着咖啡回来，正在Conner的桌边跟那个游泳圈女孩说话，而她找完他们的零钱，推着她的手推车就从那两个正在舌吻的家伙身边走过去，连看都没看一眼。

“Ellison！”Banks大声说道，我以为这集《阴阳魔界》（Twilight Zone）终于要结束了。Banks会训斥这串疯子，会为Ellison打我而停他的职，把这个可怜的混账送去做心理测试，把那个Sandburg丢出警局。

然后Ellison抬起头喘气——笑得就好像他疯得不能再疯了一样——说道：“长官？”

“你可以下班了。嗨，Sandburg。”

我差点晕过去，瘫坐在我能找到的第一把椅子里。

“嗨，Simon。”Sandburg说道，他脸红得就像被太阳晒伤了一样。

“谢谢，长官。”Ellison说道，转头看向Sandburg。“我理解得对吗？”他的声音很轻，轻得我几乎听不见。

Sandburg对他露出那种呆头呆脑的蠢货笑容。“你理解对了。”

Ellison扶正Sandburg的眼镜。“抱歉用了这么久，Chief。”

“值得等待。”Sandburg说道，声音比Ellison还轻。

Ellison微笑，揽着Sandburg走向电梯。

Sandburg回头，“再见，伙计们，”然后每个人都开始说‘再见，明天见’，挥手再见，就好像此刻是他妈的一天的尾声，而不是他妈的早晨九点钟。

我抬头看向Banks，才意识到他跟他们一样疯癫。

Banks低头看向我，那个混蛋在笑。“问题解决，”他说道。“还有其他问题吗，探员？”

“我要离开，”我说道。

“离开什么？”

“我要离开！我要离开这个疯人院！”

Banks看着我，眼睛里是那种奇怪的闪光，然后莫名地，我明白了，我才明白，他根本就不想我留下。他他妈的早就知道会有这种结果。操他妈的混蛋。“听见这话我很遗憾，Corbin。”他瞪着那双无辜的大眼睛说道。“但我肯定扫黄组会很欢迎你回去，如果这是你想要的话。”

所以，现在我还活着，感谢上帝。后来，据我听说，Ellison跟他那个小男宠（boy-toy）长期同居了。他离开了警队。现在他跟Sandburg当了私人侦探——生意也发展得不错，因为他们跟警务部签了顾问合同。现在他们还是时常进出重案组，他们依旧尝尝跟警队里的人一起。上帝诅咒这些疯狂的混账吧！好吧，至少他们已经不在警队里了。

但我还是为Ellison难过。他曾经是那么棒的一个警察。如果那个倒霉的混账Sandburg没出现，那他现在依旧会是个快乐的普通人。太他妈让人伤心了。

 

 

The End

 


End file.
